


Sick & Tired (Of The Bullshit)

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Harry quickly solves that, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Liam and Niall are mentioned but do not play any part in this, M/M, Sad Louis, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of always having to act and watch what he says and does in interviews. Harry will do anything to make his boy smile again and calls off the interview in favour of a day with just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick & Tired (Of The Bullshit)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because while everyone was saying they're on vocal rest because they'd been sixty-nining, I had more the idea that maybe they just didn't want to act anymore for just a while. That they both just needed a little break from it all and spend time together. So that's what I did.  
> I didn't mean to make Louis sad, but a lot of shit has been thrown at him lately (babygate and stuff) and so in my eyes he might've had a bit of a breakdown.  
> Thanks to Ruthy for helping me on lazy morning activities. It's not very long, but I used most of your elements so I hope it's good.  
> This has not been beta-read, not even by myself to get out any mistakes since I just wanted to post it after I finished it, so if you see any then let me know.
> 
> Find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

“I can’t do it.” Louis sighed exhausted.

Harry’s fork stopped halfway to his mouth before he dropped it and hardened himself for what was to come. “How long have you been feeling this way.” The sting behind his eyes causing them to get wet.

“Oh no no, love. Not that.” Louis chuckled. “I love you. I am not breaking up with you. Never.” Harry tilted his head then, confused about why Louis would say such a thing, then. “I meant the Seacrest interview. I don’t feel like doing it.”

“Oh, alright. Why, though?” Harry picked up his fork again and stuffed the pasta in his mouth.

“I’m just tired.” Louis rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, but not just physically.

“We’ll get an early night then, you’ll feel better in the morning and we can still see then.” Harry shrugged.

“No, I feel tired of all the shit, Harry. That’s what I can’t do anymore.” Louis’ voice became agitated, Harry knew he was serious about this. “It’s interview after interview of uncomfortable questions and not being able to interact with you and always acting. About everything. I’m just exhausted and tired of it. I don’t want to act anymore.” Louis sniffled, taking a deep breath.

The tiredness had gotten to him really badly this time and everything was too overwhelming, a wave of feeling lost washed over him. He set his elbows up on the table and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to shove the tears which were right on the brink of spilling over back in. He couldn’t, though, just as he couldn’t hold back the sob that shook his body.

Louis could hear Harry drag his chair next to his before he pulled him in his lap to be cradled in Harry’s arms. Harry shushed quietly in his ear while stroking his hair. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I just hate all the lying and the secrets and I don’t know if I can hold myself together tomorrow. I’m sick of the act.”

“Hey, hey.” Harry  pulled him back a little. “Look at me, Lou. Please?” Louis wiped at his eyes with a sweater-pawed hand. Harry thought he was beautiful, he always thought he was beautiful. Even when he was crying. “It’s okay. I’m sick of it too. It gives the both of us so much stress, I know that. It’s wearing us down and I hate seeing this has been so hard on you. We’ll stay home tomorrow. I promise, no acting, no lying, no watching every move. Just us.”

Louis pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too.” Harry said before dropping a kiss on his mouth. He felt tired as well. If only Louis had told him this was too much for him sooner, he would’ve done everything to make it better.

Louis laid his head in the crook where Harry’s shoulder and neck met, he was out like a light at which Harry laughed softly. The emotional drainage coupled with the sheer tiredness that had seeped into his bones over the past weeks finally getting the better of him.

Harry carried him upstairs still cradled in his arm and stripped him down to his boxers before doing the same and positioning Louis on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis to keep him close and got out his phone, sending a text to Liam and Niall to tell them they weren’t going to make it tomorrow. He’d made up an excuse about not feeling too well again which was plausible since he’d been on vocal rest not long ago due to illness and said Louis must’ve caught it as well. Harry put it on silent then so he wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted and placed it on the nightstand before he soon dropped off as well.

&&

Louis woke slowly with a fuzzy feeling in his tummy and fingers playing with his hair. His cheek was smushed up against warm, bare skin which held a familiar and his most favourite smell. Home. He smiled and let out a happy sigh, feeling lips being pressed to his hair. “Good morning.” A murmur came from above him, but he just groaned in dislike and shushed the voice which chuckled at his petulant reaction.

Louis didn’t know how long they lied there, the late morning sun peeking through the gaps of the curtains giving the room a soft glow. Louis wasn’t even sure if he’d been awake for the whole time, he’s pretty sure he must’ve dropped off again somewhere, just dozing in between sleep and wake.

He was startled awake again by Harry climbing off the bed, but Louis didn’t let go of his arm, keeping it hostage between his own. “Gotta pee, babe. Let go of me.” Harry said.

Louis groaned again and tugged the arm closer. “Nooo,” He whined sleepily. “Don’ leave. C’me back.”

Harry chuckled and managed to wrench himself free eventually, going to the bathroom before returning to a now more awake Louis who was sitting up in the bed.

“Is it sad that I can’t even enjoy lying in bed when you’re not there?” Louis asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye, looking adorable doing that.

Harry shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. Especially since we’re in the same boat.” Harry held out a hand. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.” Louis took his hand, feeling so much better. He sometimes wished he could do that anywhere he liked instead of only being able to do it in private. He wished he could show the world that this wonderful boy returned the love he felt for him.

“Don’t go anywhere near that kettle, though. I am the tea master.” Louis said, lowering his voice and balling a fist in the air for dramatic effect.

“You are ridiculous, is what you are.” Harry smiled pulling him closer and leaning in, the atmosphere suddenly a lot more intimate. “Hi, good morning.” Harry’s lips met Louis’ in a long lingering kiss.

“Good morning.” Louis scrunched his nose in delight and pecked him one more time before turning back around to lead the way to the kitchen, Harry’s hands on his hips. Much to Louis dismay, they had to part so Louis could make tea while Harry handled breakfast, collecting the ingredients to make pancakes.

“What d’you wanna do today?” Harry asked flipping a pancake over while Louis sipped his tea next to him.

“Dunno, nothing planned?” Louis set down his mug and hugged Harry from behind. They were both only in pants and Louis had always loved the feeling of their skin touching, it always calmed his rushing mind down to a simmer.

“Nope. Called off the interview thing last night. So, we have all day.” Harry flipped the last pancake and then topped off the stack on the plate next to him with it.

Louis softly bit once then kissed his shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry himself turned around and cupped his cheek. “No problem at all, Boo.” His thumb rubbed back and forth over the cheekbone there before he lightly kissed his nose, something that never failed to make Louis giggle, just as it didn’t then. He quickly set the table before breakfast was served and they started eating.

Louis pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Fifa!”

“All day?” Harry cocked a skeptical eyebrow. Louis merely shrugged, his face saying ‘why not?’.

And of course, Harry gave in, because he could never deny anything that would make his boy happy. They wrapped up breakfast quickly, Harry doing the dishes while Louis set up the playstation.

They played for hours on end really, even though Harry wasn’t the best at it and kept losing to Louis. He didn’t mind though, the look on Louis’ face always wonderful whenever he scored another goal. At noon, Harry made a light lunch which they ate watching crap telly, bundled up in blankets on the floor since they still hadn’t bothered with clothes both with a cup of tea next to them.

Louis was sitting in between Harry’s legs, leaning his back against Harry’s chest, the television playing quietly as background noise. “Can we stay here forever?” Louis breathed.

Harry chuckled. “We’ll have to get up sometime, though. Kinda necessary if you want to live.”

“We’ll get Niall and Liam to bring us food.”

“What about showers and having to use the toilet?” Harry traced invisible patterns where his fingers were resting on Louis thigh.

“I guess that could be the only exceptions. Plus we can shower together, it’ll save time and water.” Louis smiled dirtily, he could make out the lettres Harry was writing after a while, smiling a bit to himself. Balling his fist, he stuck out his thumb. “I love you, too.” He whispered, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

Harry’s eyes lingered on each individual spot of his face before settling on his lips which he kissed sweetly. He pulled back to rub their noses together before wrapping his arms tighter around Louis along with the blanket. Louis closed his eyes to soak in the bliss of the private bubble.

Just like this morning, Louis didn’t know how long they’d lain there as he dozed, the only thing he could remember was Harry’s steady heartbeat thrumming faintly in his ear and lips pressed to his shoulder. Almost like a dream he’d heard Harry talk to him quietly. “Soon, Lou. We can make it, we can be enough. Soon we get to be together.”

Soon, Louis thought happily.

Soon.


End file.
